Work is currently in progress on the following problems: 1. Displacement of the cochlear partition, measured by laser interferometry; 2. Assessment of the shape of the ear canal in various animal species; 3. Determination of factors leading to the production of the 4kHz notch in noise-induced hearing losses; 4. Assessment of relevant parameters of bone conduction input to the human head.